Nightmare on Sparkyville
by Dolores-the-Dip
Summary: 1, 2...Freddy's coming for you. After falling asleep during 'Elm Street', Peppermint Patty and Marcie find out that Freddy Fabulous has become Freddy Kreuger. Can the rest of the gang save their friends or deal with THE NIGHTMARE ON SPARKYVILLE!
1. Chapter 1

Fan Episode 6: Nightmare on Sparkyville

**CHAPTER 1: SLEEPOVER MOVIES**

Violet was hosting her first big slumber party. That was the good part. The bad part was that since they were under 14-they needed a babysitter. It didn't help that Claudia's older sister, Krissy, was on a date with her girlfriend. The only good thing was that Freddy had pitched in and decided to help babysit. Sidewinder too was being an extra pair of eyes. Another downside was that since Freddy's parents were out of town, he also had to look after Francesca.

At the moment, Freddy, Violet, Patty (Swanson), Lucy, Schroeder, Peppermint Patty and Franco were watching a horror movie-Nightmare on Elm Street to be exact. Franklin was trying to teach Melanie how to pillow fight; Claudia, Skylar and Frieda were doing Pictionary (Claudia was winning), Francesca was busy dancing...in the bathroom while Pigpen, Ox, Shermy, Rattler, Joslyn and Thibault (in that order) were waiting for the diva to finish up. The others were either asleep, gossiping or (in Linus' case) reading poems to their girlfriends.

"This movie is so lame..." groaned Lucy. "I mean, where's all the blood and stuff?"

Freddy rolled his eyes. "It's coming..." he explained.

"I saw this when I was 7...key is don't fall asleep." Peppermint Patty added.

"You saw this when you were seven?!" Schroeder realized. "No wonder you can't sleep alone..."

"Yeah..." the tomboy sighed.

"Sir?" the movie goers sighed before turning up the TV volume. A nudge caught Violet's attention. "Vi?"

"What, Carlin?" Violet groaned as both Patty and Peppermint Patty turned their attentions away from the TV.

"I had a nightmare...can I stay with you guys?" whispered Marcie.

"A nightmare?" Patty (Swanson) wondered. "About what? I'm all ears."

"It was about the B...the...the B..." Marcie trembled, clinging onto a teddy bear.

"The Banshee?" asked Franco.

"Yes! The Banshee that haunts sleepovers! The queen of all sleepovers!"

"Marcie, you're overreacting..." Schroeder sighed.

"There's no sleepover banshee. You had a nightmare." explained Lucy in a calming matter as she patted Marcie on the head.

"It was crying." Marcie argued.

"No; you were crying in your sleep." Lucy groaned.

"It shrieked out that it was the queen of slumber parties."

"You were sleep-talking..."

"It captured you, Frieda, Sally, Violet and Patty. Peppermint Patty and I went to retrieve Freddy."

"That nightmare, was it by any chance based on the story Verona and Damien told us? Be honest, Carlin." realized Lucy in a you-got-to-be-kidding manner.

"Uh huh; only this time, it ended quite darker: the Banshee caught Peppermint Patty and I and took us all away..." Marcie explained.

"It was just fiction, Marcie." Peppermint Patty promised. "I mean, look at Freddy Kreuger on screen-he looks all scary, but he's fictitious."

"You mean it, Sir?" whimpered Marcie.

"We're positive...in fact, you can stay right here with us until you fall asleep again."

"You're the best, Sir."

"And stop calling-" the tomboy began only to scream.

"What's he doing, Sir?" asked Marcie as she hid in Freddy's pajama top.

"HEY!" exclaimed Freddy.

"He's killing a kid." Lucy stated.

"We already saw-" Marcie began.

"It's gorier." added Schroeder.

"Cool!" exclaimed Franco. "Guizer!"

A few hours in and Freddy had flopped asleep, remote on his chest and popcorn about to fall out of his mouth. Peppermint Patty was protecting Marcie from the sights on the TV while Franco nuzzled up closer to his girlfriend. Claudia, Franklin and Melanie however decided to watch the movie as well.

"Sir, is it over yet?" Marcie whimpered.

"No, Marcie...shh, just try to sleep." Peppermint Patty reassured.

"No, Sir...how will I forget that face...that burnt...up face of Freddy K...Kreuger..." within seconds, the younger girl had flopped asleep in her best friend's arms.

"Goodnight, Marcie..." the tomboy smiled. "Please try to have some sweet dreams..." she prayed.

Ox sighed as he looked over at the TV. "What's so fun about some burnt up dude killing preteens?" he asked.

"Someone had a good idea, Oxie..." began Patty (Swanson). "And Freddy's the ruler of the dream world."

"He is?" a bewildered Melanie asked, pointing at Freddy Fabulous.

"How do I even explain this one?" groaned Franklin.

"No clue." Schroeder sighed. "And she's YOUR girlfriend..."

"Thanks, Schroeder..." Franklin replied with a second groan.

Claudia was hiding her face with a pillow. "Is he g-g-gone?" she asked.

"Yes, Kreuger's not on screen." replied Lucy.

"I'm getting a bit sleepy..." began Peppermint Patty as she tried figuring out how the heck she was gonna get comfy enough to fall asleep without waking her best friend. An idea then hit her. "Claude..."

"Hmm?" wondered Claudia.

"Can you keep an eye on Marcie?" Peppermint Patty shushed.

"Aye-aye." Claudia responded.

"Where're we gonna even find an eye?" Melanie asked as Franklin facepalmed. His girlfriend just reached a new low in his book.

A few minutes later, Peppermint Patty was struggling to keep her eyes awake, and it was showing. Her eyes would close, the open slightly, close, open slightly. It was as if her eyes were stuck in a loop. Claudia was once again hiding her face in a pillow and Franklin decided not to answer any more questions for the night-or until Melanie fell asleep...whichever came first. A few seconds passed and Claudia nearly jumped out of her skin once the tomboy began snoring. In fact, Claudia ran towards her bag, got her headphones on and ran back to the couch.

"I'm bushed..." Franklin yawned, but Melanie didn't say anything. She was talking with the other girls.

_"Ow...my aching head..." whimpered Peppermint Patty._

_"What happened, Sir?" worried Marcie, looking around for her glasses (which were on her head)._

_"I don't know-and stop calling me 'Sir'..." replied Patty. "C'mon, let's find out where we are."_

_"Okay, Sir." Marcie called back before the tomboy grabbed her friend's glasses and put them back on her face. "Thanks."_

_The two girls began walking around aimlessly, wondering where they were; then they saw Freddy-facing a wall. He had a grey hat on along with a familiar looking red and green knitted sweater. "Hey, F-Freddy, what's wrong?" the tomboy trembled as a spirit of a girl popped up behind the two girls._

_"Missed me?" the girl's spirit asked._

_"BANSHEE!" Marcie screamed._

_"Marceline Carlin, try not to scare yourself silly. There's no such thing as the Banshee of Hennepin County. You're hallucinating." Peppermint Patty responded._

_"M-maybe I am...just a little silly fear when you think about it...a banshee...that's a laugh."_

_"Then laugh at this..." the girl's spirit replied before possessing Marcie._

_"Okay, that tickled a little." Marcie realized._

_"Now..." said the Banshee. "I can control you. We're gonna have so much fun together."_

_"Freddy, we need your help!"_

_"Not today..." Freddy's voice sighed as he shied away from the wall. His face was all burnt and shriveled. "Cause this is the last time you both'll be sleeping!"_

_"SIR! HELP!" Marcie screamed. "She has full control of me! What do I do?"_

_"Let me grab a cross thingy..." Peppermint Patty suggested._

_"Crucifix, Sir, not cross thingy."_

_"Whatever-I got it!"_

_"Hurry, Sir! Before horrible stuff happens."_

**CHAPTER 2: HE WAS FREDDY FABULOUS...**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2: BUT NOW HE'S FREDDY F KREUGER**

**_NOTE:_** Yes, the 'Lambcake' joke IS back for this chapter. Things AREN'T gonna be pretty when you mix Cobra with a 'lambcake'.

"Freckles, wake up..." Rattler whispered, nudging the tomboy in worry. "Wake up."

"She's asleep..." Lucy groaned.

"We know." Sally sighed, rubbing her eyes groggily.

"Marcie? Marcie? Are you awake?" Linus trembled, nudging her as she murmured something about the Banshee, possession and a crucifix in her sleep. "Lucy..." began Linus. "Who's the Banshee of Hennepin County?"

"I think she's dreaming up the 'Banshee'..." Joslyn pointed out. "But since this IS Marcie we're talking about, a character from a book?"

"It isn't." Rattler argued.

"I remember that tale." Cobra smiled to herself. "Seven girls were having a sleepover, but five of them were kidnapped-a bespectacled girl heard the Banshee's cries and woke the others."

"Bespectacled?" Melanie questioned.

"It means 'wearing glasses'." Joslyn explained.

"So...basically..." began Frieda.

"You could say so." replied Rattler.

"Carlin...WAKE UP!" Lucy shouted with zero results. "How do those singers do it?" she asked as the others looked in confusion.

"Singers?" Schroeder wondered.

"The four male singers in the colorful outfits."

"No, Lucy...the Beetles only had some lullabies on their album."

Francesca sighed as she climbed into her big brother's lap and turned off the TV. "Dumb movie..." she scoffed. "Why couldn't you have chosen something else?"

"Some people LIKE Elm Street." Cobra replied with a slight annoyance.

"How? All that blood and horror makes me wanna throw up." Francesca explained.

"Some people can stomach Elm Street..." replied Franklin.

"Am I the only one worried about how he got his scars?" Rattler asked. "They're so cool!"

"Agreed!" Thibault added, climbing into Peppermint Patty's lap as she let out a few snores. "I wish I had those scars..."

"Yikes!" exclaimed Snoopy in horror. "He looks horrible..."

"Agreed!" a fearful Andy whimpered.

"I'd rather partake in a potato eating contest." confessed Ox with a yawn.

"What's wr-wrong with potatoes?" Claudia asked in confusion.

"You'd think someone like me would love potatoes...HA! I hate them. I hate potato chips and French Fries a lot! I don't like potatoes one bit!" Ox explained.

"I'll eat anything." Olaf smacked his lips.

"Figures..." groaned Gracie. "Great...my in-law's a big fan of noshing...like you..."

"Shucks..." blushed Snoopy.

"I better turn in...night, Patty." Ox yawned once more before kissing Patty (Swanson) on the cheek.

"Sweet dreams..." giggled Patty as he curled up into a ball on his sleeping bag. It reminded Charlie Brown of when Snoopy would curl up at the end of the bed before snoring up a storm-only this time, the puppy was an 'Ox' and the snore-storm was barely audible.

"I never thought I'd be saying this..." began Lucy with a laugh. "But Ox is quite a cute guy when you really get to know him. I'm envious of you!"

_"Marcie? I got the cross thingy. Now what?" asked Peppermint Patty._

_"Now I need you to attempt an exorcism to get the Banshee out of me." replied Marcie._

_"What's that?"_

_"It means getting the Banshee out of me!"_

_"Okay, you might feel a sudden drop in gravitation though..."_

_A few minutes later, Freddy smiled evilly to himself. "Well, well, well..." he smirked as the tomboy helped her best friend back on her feet. "Time for bed."_

_"Freddy, dude, what happened to you?" worried Peppermint Patty._

_"Yeah, Freddy. What's wrong?" gulped Marcie, brushing the dust off of her._

_"Bedtime!" he exclaimed._

_"But, Freddy...why're you so concerned about us going to bed?" Marcie wondered._

_"So you two get out of my skin."_

_"NEVER!" she exclaimed, kicking a nearby trashcan violently, leaving a dent in it. "Freddy, you're never EVER going to get us out of your skin by sending us to bed; we're independent, Freddy!"_

_"Nonsense, Marce...it's bedtime for all little girls."_

_"LITTLE?!" exclaimed Peppermint Patty as Marcie swiped Freddy's hat and ran off, sticking out her tongue cheekily. She didn't get too far though and lost her glasses upon tripping. Getting up off the ground, she stumbled around helplessly whilst the tomboy and Freddy looked in confusion._

"Oh good grief...out of all things..." sighed Linus as he nudged Eudora awake accidentally by shifting his shoulder away.

"What is it?" asked Eudora.

"Know anything on sleepwalking, anyone?" he inquired.

"I have a frequent sleepwalking sister." responded Skylar. "Just get them in their sleeping bag gently. Make a loud noise at a distance too if you want."

"If I had my blanket, maybe I could've whipped it to catch her attention..." Linus thought.

"What about calling out their name?" asked Cobra with a hidden smirk.

"Sure, just use a megaphone." added Skylar.

"Megaphone?" Claudia gulped, putting on her headphones in alarm as Cobra grabbed a megaphone and turned it on. "W-what's the plan? Get m-m-murdered?"

"Murder? Ha! 'Murdered', she said." laughed Rattler.

"Watch out, guys..." Cobra smirked. "LAMBCAKE!" she called out into the megaphone.

"What're you doing, Sylvia?" asked Dominick. "Getting killed?!"

"Nope, just signaling at someone and trying to wake her up." replied Cobra. "Serpent Sister style too."

"With a megaphone?!" gasped Lucy.

"Yup."

"Cobra, how is a megaphone supposed to help us get Marcie back on the couch?"

"I call out her name, she wakes up and realizes what I'm up to, I get her involved in a game of chase to the couch. Ideal plan."

"I d-d-doubt it." Claudia gulped.

"How come, Claudia?" asked Schroeder.

"Cobra f-forgot one thing." she replied.

"Which is?" the musician wondered.

"Sometimes you c-can't wake a sleepwalker...and that's d-d-dangerous."

"What's the worst that someone can do in their sleep? Murder?" laughed Cobra.

"If you don't stop with the L-l-Lambcake-ing, yes." Claudia explained to Cobra. "And that's not p-pretty."

"How ELSE are we supposed to get her back on the couch?" asked Franklin as Melanie pulled out a dog whistle and blew in it. The four dogs instantly started barking.

"Weird...nothing happened when I blew in the whistle..." realized Melanie. "Maybe it's broken."

_"You can run..." scoffed Freddy. "But you can't hide from Freddy F Kreuger."_

_"KREUGER?!" Marcie gulped. "I better be dreaming...where am I supposed to hide though? I can't even see my hands in front of my face." she asked, stumbling into a few people. "Sorry, sorry, my fault, sorry."_

_"Carlin!" a voice called out loudly._

_"Zip it, Lucy." Marcie called back before stumbling into a trashcan. "A little help please?"_

_"Oh good grief..." Peppermint Patty sighed. "Two words: bath day."_

**NEXT CHAPTER: THE OX SLEEPS TONIGHT AND A STUBBORN LAMBCAKE**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3: HOW TO WAKE AN OX FROM HIS NIGHTMARES**

"Well, at least she's not sleepwalking anymore..." sighed Franklin as they walked towards Marcie quietly. "Somehow, she stumbled into the trashcan..." he added.

"How?" Melanie worried. "Is her vision failing her? Does she need new glasses?"

Sighing, Skylar turned to Melanie. "You see, when people walk in their sleeps, they stumble and fumble all over the place! 20/20 vision or not." he explained.

"He's right." added Linus.

"So?" asked Melanie.

"So what?" Skylar and Franklin asked back.

"So how do people get 20% off of 20% off vision?" she questioned.

"Mel, you're overtired...off to bed." signaled Franklin in worry before sighing. "One way or another, we have to find out the cause of this scattered trash."

"Yeah." added Patty (Swanson) in disgust.

"I mean, it's not like Marcie to stumble around this much...with her glasses on." Schroeder joked to himself as Claudia snickered.

"I w-wonder why someone sl-sleepwalking is so c-c-clumsy though..." Claudia realized.

"Sleepwalking?" Hans responded groggily. The crash of the trashcan had woken him up and he was not thrilled to see a mess on the floor and he seemed a bit scatterbrained.

"Yeah...guess who." Lucy joked.

"Freundin?" he sighed, looking over at the scattered trash.

"Somehow, he knew..." Charlie Brown realized before looking IN the trashcan. "Oh...THAT'S why..."

"This is insane!" exclaimed Thibault. "Stumble, fumble, stumble again. How do sleepwalkers do it?"

"They're just graceful at being klutzy." responded Rattler. "Hopefully this is the only incident we get tonight..." she yawned. "Back to sleep, guys."

"Yeah!" argued Francesca.

"How does one gracefully be a klutz?" yawned Melanie as she sank into her sleeping bag. Sleep soon overcame her and within seconds, she was snoring.

_"Rats..." sulked Marcie. "Sir, I'm stuck." she sighed._

_"Need help?" Ox asked as the girls nodded their heads._

_"Grab my hands. I'll pull ya out." reassured Peppermint Patty as Ox grabbed onto the other side of the trashcan. "On three."_

_"One, two, three!" exclaimed both Ox and Peppermint Patty without much luck. _

_"Drat!" the tomboy huffed. Ox sighed as he kicked the trashcan from the side facing him. It too had zero effect. "Sorry, kid...you're stuck until we can free you."_

_Ox's eyes lit up. "Or not..." he smiled to himself before pulling out a Swiss army knife and cutting the trashcan in half with it. "See? Easy peasy lemon squeazy."_

_"Thanks, Ox..." Marcie smiled. "I was a bit blind..."_

_"We can tell." joked Peppermint Patty as she handed Marcie her glasses, only to receive a hug in return. _

_"You're the best, Sir!" exclaimed a content Marcie._

_"1, 2..." a girl began. "Freddy's coming for you..."_

_"Run..." screamed Ox._

_"3, 4...better lock your door." the girl continued._

_"I know this! 5, 6...grab your cross thingy; 7, 8...better stay awake; 9, 10...never sleep again." realized Peppermint Patty._

_"Crucifix, Sir!" Marcie groaned. _

_"Whatever." _

_"Watch the sass." sighed Ox as he scooped up both girls and hid them in a basket of something. Squash, he thought. Oh how he was mistaken._

_"Oxford..." a voice called out._

_"Who's there?!" asked an alarmed Ox._

_"We are...your friends..." a few potatoes called out as they cornered him._

_"Oh no..." he gulped._

_"Aren't you hungry?"_

_"No, no! No, no, no, no, NO!"_

_"Oh come on...eat us!"_

_"NO!"_

_"Oxford...Oxford...Oxie..."_

"What got into Ox?" asked Violet in confusion.

"Nightmare, I guess..." suggested Charlie Brown.

"Nightmares are horrible." Frieda added.

"Agreed." remarked Violet.

"Oxie?" Patty (Swanson) whispered as she nudged her boyfriend. "Wake up."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" exclaimed Ox before jolting awake in a cold sweat and recognizing the faces of Patty (Swanson), Violet, Charlie Brown and Frieda.

"Hun, what's wrong?" Frieda asked.

"Potatoes...potatoes everywhere..." Ox murmured to himself, wideawake and panicking.

"Chillax." Violet comforted. "You'll be fine."

"Potatoes..." he trembled.

"Oxie, what's so bad about potatoes?" asked Patty as she nuzzled up next to him.

"They trapped me." gulped Ox as he snapped out of his trance.

"In what? A potato sack?" joked Violet.

"No." Ox argued.

"It's fine...I'm here, babe." Patty comforted with a kiss on the cheek.

"No...1, 2."

"1, 2? 1, 2 what?" asked Charlie Brown.

"Freddy's coming for you." Ox replied.

"Freddy's coming for me?"

"3, 4..."

"3, 4 what?"

"Better lock the door."

"Lock the d-"

"5, 6-grab your crucifix."

"Our crucifix?" Linus asked as Ox continued.

"7, 8-better stay up late." Patty sighed as she comforted her boyfriend. She was sure he was murmuring gibberish.

"Of course we're staying up late." giggled Charlie Brown as Ox finished the chant.

"9, 10-NEVER sleep again."

"NEVER EVER?!" gasped a shocked Violet.

"I need my beauty sleep." groaned Francesca.

"Ox, you had a bad dream." Frieda comforted.

"That's Freddy Kreuger's chant." Lucy realized from her sleeping bag, having overheard the whole thing.

"Where's Cobra?" asked a confused Rattler.

"Lambcake? Lambcake?" Cobra called out from the kitchen.

"There's your answer." replied Lucy with a slightly smug smile.

"Cobra, stop teasing Marcie!" Linus called out.

"I'm not; she's not even awake a little." Cobra responded.

"Neither are Freckles or Francesca's brother." Rattler added.

"Melanie's out like a light though." Franklin smiled.

"Frankie..." Melanie murmured in her sleep. "How am I out like a light? We don't have light switches..." she then went back to snoring.

"Lambcake..." chanted Cobra. "See? She's not even aware that I'm calling out her nickname."

"Don't jinx it either." sighed Rattler as Dominick stormed into the kitchen and dragged Cobra back by the arm.

"Back. To. Bed." bossed Dominick.

"But-" began Cobra.

"Goats butt, birds fly and children going on outing with their fathers AND Serpent Sisters need their sleep." reminded Dominick.

"What do you mean?" asked a slightly sleepy Sylvia.

"It means 'Goodnight, Cobra.', silly." he smiled.

"Oh sure. Good luck with the nightmares, huh?" she joked.

"Claudia made a little trinket." Skylar smiled as he handed Cobra a tiny dream catcher.

"Wow. What are these?" Cobra asked.

"It's a dream catcher. Claudia has a little too much time on her hands." Skylar added. "She's making one for all of us."

"Wow!" Dominick exclaimed.

"I think a glass of warm milk might help." suggested Patty (Swanson).

"You think so?" Ox trembled.

"Yes, Oxie...c'mon." she smiled, grabbing his hand and almost forgetting about the mess in the kitchen until...

"WHAT HAPPENED HERE?!" Ox asked, looking at the strayed litter.

"Don't ask too many questions..." Patty (Swanson) blushed. "Because even though we know what happened, it's not a pretty sight."

"Who let a raccoon in here?"

"I said 'don't ask'..."

"And..." began Ox before following the garbage trail to the trashcan. "Who's idea of a joke is this?"

"No one's." Patty replied. "I can guarantee you that this was no one's idea of a joke."

"How do you know?"

"We have our ways of knowing."

"Oh great..." Ox sighed. "Now I have to do cut the can in half again..."

"Again?" Patty asked herself before tiptoeing back to her friends. "I think Ox isn't telling us everything." she advised Violet. "Also, he said something about cutting the trashcan in half."

"WHAT?!" gasped Violet.

"A sleepy ox with a lowercase 'O' is always bullheaded; a sleepy Ox with a capital 'O' is always half asleep." Lucy explained. "He doesn't know what he's talking about, Patty."

"Again?" Patty gulped. "Not asking."

**NEXT CHAPTER: WAKE UP, GUYS!**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4: GOOD GRIEF, CHARLIE BROWN! THERE'S NO SUCH THING AS A POLITE AWAKENING**

With a gulp, Ox rummaged around for some sort of knife to open the trashcan. "Oxie, get back to bed." sighed Patty.

"Can't, babe." Ox argued. "I have to open the trashcan."

"Why?" she asked before heading back to her sleeping bag. "Never mind..."

A few minutes passed and before the kids knew, Ox had returned, carrying Marcie in his arms before placing her on the couch, next to Peppermint Patty. "Told you." Linus whispered to Eudora. "An ox is a bullheaded creature; but Ox is one of the nicest boys we met."

"Strong too..." Eudora thought.

"What I want to know is what Ox was rambling about." explained Frieda.

"About the potatoes?" asked Violet.

"No; about the trashcan and cutting it open." the curly haired girl replied as she, Francesca, Patty (Swanson) and Lucy tiptoed into the kitchen to see Olaf, Andy and Snoopy holding the trashcan.

"How did they do that? That beagle of Charlie Brown's has trouble lifting two angel food cakes!" stated Lucy.

"There's a cut in the can..." added Patty.

"How'd he do it?" asked Frieda.

"We held it down while he cut it, sweetie." flirted Snoopy.

"I'm shocked." Charlie Brown stated, walking in the kitchen with a pale Violet.

"The trashcan's broken!?" Violet gasped.

"How else do you get a klutz that klutzed her way into a trashcan out of the trashcan?" Lucy asked.

"I have no clue..." sighed Frieda. "How do we fix the trashcan though?"

"We're gonna be up all night!" exaggerated Francesca. "I need my beauty sleep."

"We can ask Claudia to help decorate it..." suggested Lucy.

"How's everything go-" Pigpen asked before eyeing the scattered trash and the cut trashcan. "-Ing?"

"Take you guess." teased Violet.

"What wild animal did this?!" he realized.

"That 'wild animal', Pigpen, was Ox."

"Ox?! As in Oxford!?"

"Yup. This Ox right here..." smiled Ox proudly before realizing something. "Dang it! I didn't plan ahead."

"Hot glue..." called out Skylar. "Use hot glue."

"Where're we gonna find hot glue at this hour? All the stores are closed." reminded Ox.

"Need help?" Claudia asked, holding a hot glue gun.

"You're quite prepared." joked Frieda.

"I st-stole the glue gun from K-k-Krissy's room." Claudia smiled in guilt.

"Wow." Sidewinder realized. "You're a rascal."

_"Frankie?" Melanie called out, rubbing her bleary eyes in fatigue. "Where are you?" she asked before spotting Peppermint Patty and Marcie, hiding from something-or someone._

_"Mel, hide! Quickly!" exclaimed Peppermint Patty._

_"Why?" the blonde asked._

_"Freddy's coming." Marcie trembled._

_"We're playing hide-and-seek?" Melanie tried comprehending._

_"Afraid so..." Peppermint Patty remarked._

_"9, 10...never sleep again." Freddy called out before running off._

_"That's the signal, gals! RUN!" Peppermint Patty exclaimed as she dragged Melanie by the arm. Marcie tagged behind before crashing into a lamppost, and like last time, her glasses fell off. _

_"Dang it...twice in the same night..." Marcie whimpered. "The optometrist is not gonna like this...where are those glasses now?" she asked herself before Patty grabbed her by the other arm._

_"Are you TRYING to kill us?" asked Peppermint Patty._

_"No, Sir. I lost my glasses again." replied Marcie, looking around in frantic. Nothing looked normal-everything was fuzzy. _

_Melanie gulped. "Why are we running?" she wondered._

_"To get away from Freddy!" exclaimed the tomboy._

_"I can't see my hands in front of my face." moped Marcie. "Or anything else for that matter."_

_"Your eyesight is that horrible?" worried Melanie._

_"Now how am I supposed to see?" _

_"With your eyes."_

_Sighing, Peppermint Patty rolled her eyes as she dragged her friends into a dark alley to hide out in._

_"Sir..." Marcie trembled as she squinted her eyes. "I'm scared."_

_"What's there to be scared of?" asked Peppermint Patty._

_"CLOWNS!" the younger girl screamed upon making out an image with her eyes._

_"Marcie, clowns are nothing to be afraid of." laughed Melanie._

_"She's right, Marcie. Calm down." Patty comforted._

_"No, guys! Look! CLOWNS!" Marcie denied._

_"She's right..." the tomboy realized. "It's just Snoopy in a clown costume though, nothing scary there."_

_"I have to hide!" Marcie declared before stumbling around until finding a box to hide under._

_"Uh..." Melanie began before someone touched her shoulder and she let out a scream._

"Mel, what happened?" Franklin asked as Melanie opened her eyes.

"Snoopy was dressed as a clown." Melanie explained.

"Wow!" exclaimed Sally.

"We HAVE to wake the others though." suggested Schroeder.

"How?" asked Linus.

"With a technique I call 'wake up music'." Lucy declared. "Who wants the red shirt, who wants yellow and who wants blue?"

"Lucy..." the kids groaned in disbelief.

"What?" she asked.

"They're not that heavy sleepers." facepalmed Frieda. "And although I love singing, the neighbors might think we've gone insane."

"Why can't we let them sleep?" suggested Charlie Brown.

"Or else none of us are gonna any sleep!" Lucy declared.

"Gee, Lucy. Is her s-s-sleepwalking that bad?" Claudia gulped.

"No; it doesn't kick in too much. Peppermint Patty's a little more of a sleepwalker though." replied Franklin with a giggle. "Once, a few years back, she sleepwalked to the teacher's desk and wound up awake with the trashcan on her head."

"Wow." Melanie realized.

"Grab your shirt of your choice, guys." Lucy bossed.

"Why?" asked Ox.

"It's the only way to play 'wake up music'." she replied.

"Or we can just nudge them awake..." suggested Charlie Brown.

"Are you crazy, blockhead?" asked Lucy.

"He has a point, Luce." Schroeder added.

"I'll wake Freddy up." declared Francesca.

"Good luck." Joslyn called out as Cobra smirked.

"Can I use my infamous 'lambcake call'?" asked Cobra with puppy dog eyes.

"NO!" Dominick declared. "Last time you did that, you blacked out!"

"She's right." Thibault added with a yawn. "Let's just turn in."

"I say we turn in for the night as well..." murmured Rattler as she slid her hair out of her pigtails.

"Goodnight." Joslyn called out before sitting down on the ground.

"Freddy?" Francesca called out. "Freddy? Time to wake up. Freddy? WAKE UP, FREDERICK FABULOUS!" she shouted as Freddy jerked awake, nudging Peppermint Patty in the jaw as she kicked Marcie in the stomach as her glasses dropped and landed under the couch.

"Really?" Freddy groaned. "You turned off the movie?"

"I'M AWAKE! THE ANSWER IS TWELVE!" exclaimed Peppermint Patty before sitting up. "Wow, what a nightmare."

"You said it, Sir..." Marcie blinked.

"Uh, Carlin..." Lucy began. "Can you explain what happened to the kitchen?"

"Let me see what happened first, Luce-uh...guys, one question: where're my glasses?" Marcie asked, looking around at the fuzzy blobs everywhere.

"I have no idea." Peppermint Patty shrugged.

**NEXT CHAPTER: WHAT A NIGHTMARE, CHARLIE BROWN!**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5: MY GLASSES!**

"How in the name of Sparky Schulz did you loose those glasses of yours, Carlin?" Lucy asked.

"I don't know, Lucy." Marcie blushed, talking to Violet.

"It's Violet..." Sighing, Violet spun Marcie around so she could face Lucy.

"Lucy's right, hun. You fell asleep with your glasses on. Ox can prove that statement." Frieda added.

"She's right. I can testify." Ox smiled.

"You DO have eyes after all..." Melanie remarked. "So I wasn't dreaming about that..."

"Your eyes are a nice blue too." Franklin added.

"Thanks, Franklin." Marcie replied, looking at Snoopy as he licked her face. "Quit it, Franklin. You'll make Melanie jealous!"

"Uh, Marcie..." Schroeder began. "I don't know if you know this or not but, that's Snoopy."

"Hi sweetie." Snoopy flirted before grimacing. "No offense, but you taste like garbage."

"Whoops...sorry, Andy." Marcie blushed.

"We better find those glasses." Linus stated. "BEFORE she thinks I'm you-know-who."

"You mean Rerun?" asked Sally.

"Exactly!" Linus replied.

"Marceline Carlin, you're a blind bat!" exclaimed Violet.

"Well, she does share the same name as a vampire..." Melanie added. "You're not 50% off wrong."

"Oh good grief..." the kids sighed.

Sighing, Charlie Brown bent over and looked under the couch. "EUREKA!" he exclaimed.

"Eureka?" asked the kids.

"I found them!" he added.

"Where?" Lucy wondered.

"Under there, Lucy."

"Under where, Charlie Brown?" the fussbudget asked as a few kids giggled.

"The couch!" Charlie Brown explained. "But I can't reach them."

"Now what?" Linus asked.

"Woodstock!" Snoopy called out as Woodstock awoke in Joslyn's hair before fluttering down on the ground and saluting. "Woodstock, go under the couch and fetch the glasses." the beagle coached.

Woodstock huffed before reluctantly crawling under the couch and returning back with a few jacks, a ping pong ball, some gum and a Joe Shlabotnik baseball card.

"He got everything but the glasses." Peppermint Patty sighed as her stomach loudly growled. "Maybe a midnight snack won't hurt." she smiled.

"Wait, I got something!" Linus exclaimed, sticking his hand under the couch and pulling out the glasses. Blowing a little dust off of it, he smiled as he taped Marcie on the shoulder. "I think these are yours, Marceline Carlin."

Squinting, Marcie looked at Linus in the eyes. He had a smile on his face and a worried look in his eyes as he slipped her glasses on her face. "Thanks, Linus." Marcie blinked upon realizing that all the fuzziness had gone away. "That's A LOT better."

"Out of curiosity..." began Cobra. "Why were you asleep with your glasses on in the first place?"

"That's easy." Marcie smiled to herself. "It's so I can see whatever I'm dreaming about...I might try breaking the habit though...that nightmare was creepy."

"Nightmare? You too?" Ox gulped.

"Wow! It's a nightmare club..." Melanie blinked.

"You said it, sister." smiled Peppermint Patty. "I never have nightmares though."

"Uh huh?" the kids sarcastically said in unison.

"Be honest, Patricia..." Lucy groaned.

"I AM!" exclaimed Peppermint Patty.

"Stop screaming like a banshee, Freckles..." groaned Rattler. "You'll give us all headaches."

"BANSHEE?! Oh dear, SHE'S BACK?!" screamed Marcie.

"You had to say it?" Thibault facepalmed.

"She did..." Cobra sighed.

"Freundin..." Hans began. "There no Banshee. What Banshee you mean anyways?"

"The Banshee of Hennepin County..." Marcie trembled.

"Oh yeah...THAT banshee..." Violet facepalmed.

"I'm surprised she hasn't come to haunt our sleepover." joked Sally.

"Don't jinx it." Michael sighed.

"B-b-Banshee of Hennepin C-County?" wondered Claudia.

"It features seven girls, a wizard and a banshee." Violet put it lightly.

"A wizard?!" Skylar exclaimed eagerly. "Tell me more!"

"Well, sometime at midnight, a bespectacled girl awoke to someone crying. She woke her friends up; but none of them believed her until the banshee appeared and took away five of the seven kids. The two girls who weren't captured went to see a wizard so he could rescue them. In the end, the five other kids-who we'll refer to as Fran, Veronica, Pamela, Lily and Suzanne-were rescued by the other two girls-Peggy and Marcelle-along with the wizard." Violet explained, tweaking the names so Claudia wouldn't raise an eyebrow too many.

"Peggy?! As in P-Peggy Jean?!" Claudia gulped.

"That's it! Let's turn in." declared Charlie Brown.

"Agreed, hun." yawned Frieda. "People with naturally curly hair need their sleep."

"Goodnight." Freddy smiled before turning the TV back on to the movie he had on. "Get comfy, gals."

"Okay." Peppermint Patty exclaimed, climbing on the couch happily as Marcie reluctantly tailed after her best friend. Franco, Hans, Skylar, Claudia, Violet, Patty (Swanson) and Shermy also got on the couch.

"Sir, I'm worried." Marcie explained, clutching onto a book. "What if the Banshee comes-for real?"

"It's not Halloween Eve." Violet comforted.

"We safe." Hans added.

"Bring it on!" Franco cheered.

"Okay, be patient." Freddy smiled.

"We are!" explained Patty (Swanson).

"Good idea, P-Pamela." Claudia smiled to herself as Violet's eyes widened.

"You knew?" Violet asked.

"Yeah." Claudia winked.

"Sir, I'm serious. What if the Banshee returns-tonight?!" Marcie gulped.

"Marceline Carlin, I girl scout promise that no matter what happens for the rest of the night, the Banshee of Hennepin County will NEVER come and take away my little friend." vowed Peppermint Patty.

"This isn't a wedding, Patricia..." sighed Shermy.

"Just comforting my little friend." the tomboy smiled.

"Weird way..." Patty (Swanson) shrugged before looking over at the kids that fell asleep already-one of them being Ox. Giggling, she smiled at him before turning her attention back to the TV. "I love that guy..." she sighed to herself.

"You do?" Violet smiled teasingly.

Frieda yawned as Charlie Brown nuzzled into her chest. "Goodnight, Charlie Brown." she whispered.

**NEXT CHAPTER: ZZZZZ**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6: I'M ONLY SLEEPING**

"And that's the story of the Banshee." explained Violet.

"Wow..." gulped Freddy.

"Verona and Damien tell a killer tale featuring some of us gals." Peppermint Patty exclaimed.

"Sir, it's half past three, go to sleep." groaned Marcie.

"Can't...the movies are too good." the tomboy argued.

"I AM THE QUEEN OF SLUMBER PARTIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIES!" joked Violet as Claudia, Skylar, Peppermint Patty and Marcie screamed. "Chill, girls. I was joking."

"Don't EVER do that again!" scolded Skylar.

"Mister common sense, huh?" questioned Freddy.

""Now, can i show you a TRUE horror scene?" asked Patty (Swanson)

"Sure." Peppermint Patty smiled. "I LOVE horror!"

"I'll try not to scream." gulped Marcie as Patty lead them to the kitchen.

"What B-A-N-S-H-E-E made this mess?" questioned Peppermint Patty as she and Marcie noted the trash scattered across the floor.

"Just a 9 and a half year old girl that we caught SLEEPWALKING earlier tonight." Patty (Swanson) replied.

"Pat, that's ridiculous. The only 9 and a half year old girl here is...is me..." Marcie realized.

"You said it, sister." sighed Peppermint Patty. "But I doubt it was you-Claude's also 10."

"She turned 11 a few days ago." argued Marcie. "I'M the culprit here...oh, what're mom and dad gonna say when they find out?! I know I'm gonna get the belt when they find out! BAD GIRL! BAD GIRL!"

"Marcie..." Peppermint Patty gulped as Patty facepalmed.

"I'm so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so sorry!" Marcie explained anxiously. "I never meant to cause such a clutter; do forgive me."

"CHILL!" the tomboy shouted.

"Patricia's right, Marcie. You're overreacting." Patty added.

"I'M NOT!" Marcie argued. "Can you EVER forgive me?"

"Let's just get you back to bed...you get really emotional when tired." Peppermint Patty groaned as she dragged Marcie back in the living room and got her into her sleeping bag reluctantly.

"Sir, I'm so sorry." Marcie trembled.

"Do stop. You sound like a broken record..." the tomboy sighed. "Besides, I'm just as clueless as you on what Pat meant by sleepwalking."

"It's better this way." suggested Violet from the couch.

"You were stumbling." Shermy explained. "But you were sleepwalking." he giggled slightly.

"Sorry..." Marcie blushed.

"It's fine. Trust me; PIGPEN'S been messier." joked Violet.

"Oh good grief..." sighed Patty (Swanson) before her eyes widened. "You DO have a point, Vi."

"Patty, are you pondering what I'm pondering?" the girl with the ponytail asked.

"I think so, Vi-but Marcie never really explained why her glasses are so thick..."

"Not THAT, Patty-well, in a way; but not now..."

"So what ARE you pondering?"

"I'm pondering about why people sleepwalk, Patty..."

"Stress, Vi. Stress, over exhaustion and ambient cause sleepwalking. " Patty smiled.

"Makes sense..." Peppermint Patty intervened. "If my dad was pushing me to devote every waking hour to study, study, study and if I didn't sleep much at nights-I'd be a sleepwalking zombie too."

"You kinda were once." Franklin reminded.

"Very funny." the tomboy sighed.

"I remember it vividly." added Marcie.

"You do, you two?" Peppermint Patty groaned.

"Yeah." Franklin giggled. "It was hilarious."

"TOO hilarious too." Marcie agreed.

"Ha, ha, ha." sighed Peppermint Patty. "As if my sleepwalking episode was funny..."

"Yeah. It was not your fault, Freundin." Franco reassured.

"You said it..." she blushed a little.

"Yup." Franklin and Marcie agreed.

A few minutes later, Charlie Brown awoke to a mess of curls in his face. He didn't say anything when he found Frieda asleep and using his chest as her pillow. He giggled to himself as he brushed the curls out of his face though and she smiled in her sleep, murmuring a little. "Sweet dreams." he whispered. "Sometimes, I lie awake all night wondering what's gonna become of my life. Then a voice answers me and says-"

"I love you, Charlie Brown..." Frieda murmured in her sleep loud enough for him to hear.

"And I love you too, Frieda." he smiled.

Sighing, Violet turned on the radio and put on one of the CDs-a Will Smith CD to be exact.

_Now I have a story that I'd like to tell_  
_About this guy, you all know me I was scared as hell_  
_He comes to me at night when I crawl into bed_  
_He's burnt up like a weenie and his name is Fred_  
_He wears the same hat and sweater every single day_  
_And even if it's hot outside, he wears it anyway!_  
_He's home when I'm awake, but he shows up when I sleep_  
_I can't believe that there's a nightmare, on my street!_  
_It was a Saturday evening if I remember it right_  
_And we had just gotten off of tour last night_  
_So the gang and I thought that it would be groovy_  
_If we summoned up the posse and down watch a movie_  
_I got Angie, Jeff got Tina_  
_Ready Rock got some girl I've never seen in my life_  
_That was alright though, ''cause lady was chill_  
_Then we dipped to the theater set to ill_  
_Buggin' , cold havin' a ball_  
_And somethin' 'bout Elm Street was the movie we saw_  
_The way it started was decent_  
_You know, nothin' real fancy_  
_About this homeboy named Fred_  
_And this girl named Nancy_  
_But, word!_  
_When it was over, I said, "Yo, that was def!"_  
_And everything seemed alright when we left_  
_But when I got home and laid down to sleep_  
_That began the nightmare, on my street!_  
_It was burnin' in my room like an oven_  
_My bed soaked with sweat, and man, I was buggin'_  
_I checked the clock, and it stopped at 12:30_  
_It had melted it was so darn hot, and I was thirsty_  
_I wanted something cool to quench my thirst_  
_I thought to myself, Yo! This heat is the worst!_  
_But when I got downstairs, I noticed something was wrong_  
_I was home all alone, but the TV was on._  
_I thought nothin' of it as I grabbed the remote_  
_I pushed the power button, and I then almost choked_  
_When I heard this aweful voice comin' from behind, it said_  
_"You are my favorite rapper, but now you must die!"_  
_Man, I ain't even wait to see who it was_  
_Broke inside my drawers and screamed, "So long ''cuz!"_  
_Got halfway up the block, I calmed down and stopped screamin'_  
_And thought, Oh, I get it, I must be dreamin'_  
_I strolled back home with a grin on my grill_  
_I'm thinkin' since this is a dream, I might as well get ill_  
_I walked in the house, the big, bad, Fresh Prince_  
_But Freddy killed all that noise real quick_  
_He grabbed me by my neck and said,_  
_"Here's what we'll do. We've got a lotta work here, me and you,_  
_The souls of your friends, you and I will claim._  
_You've got the body, and I've got the brains."_  
_I said, "Yo, Fred. I think you've got me all wrong._  
_I ain't parnters with nobody with nails that long._  
_Look, I'll be honest man, this team won't work_  
_The girls won't be yours, Fred, your face is all burnt"_  
_Fred got mad and his head started steamin'_  
_But I thought what the hell, I'm only dreamin'_  
_I said, "Please leave Fred, so I can get some sleep._  
_But gimme a call, and maybe we'll hang out next week."_  
_I pat him on the shoulder, say, "Thanks for stoppin' by."_  
_Then I opened up the door and said, "Take care, guy!"_  
_He got mad, threw back his arm, and slashed my shirt_  
_I laughed at first, then thought, Hold up...that hurt._  
_It wasn't a dream, man, this guy was for real_  
_I said, "Freddy, uh, uh, there's been an awful mistake here."_  
_No further words, and then I darted upstairs_  
_Crashed through my door then jumped on my bed_  
_Pulled the covers up over my head and said,_  
_"Oh please, do somethin' with Fred!"_  
_He jumped on my bed and threw the covers with his claws_  
_Tried to get me...but my alarm went off. and then_  
_Silence_  
_It was a whole new day, I thought._  
_Heh...I wasn't scared of him, anyway._  
_Until I noticed those rips in my sheets_  
_And that was proof that there had been a nightmare, on my street._

"Oh good grief..." groaned Charlie Brown as Snoopy began snoring.

Giggling, Cobra pretended to be asleep as Dominick wrapped his arms around her. "Psst, lambcake..." she whispered.

"Forget it!" yelped Marcie.

Skylar sighed as he pulled out a newspaper clipping from under his pillow and read it to himself.

_Dezmin Grandin had been arrested for the death of Kim Williams. Local authorities say Grandin was drunk while driving and should be released in ten years. Eye witnesses say that Williams' aunt, uncle and their three small children were in the car as well. Out of the three small kids were Elie, Kate and Skylar-Kim's cousins._

Sighing, he looked over at Claudia before slipping the clipping back under his pillow. She gave him a concerned look-mainly due to the newspaper being 11 years old before shrugging it off as him seeing something he liked.

"Claudia Grandin, I don't know how to react..." Skylar told himself. "How could he have done that? Tell me, someone. Anyone."

"Skylar, what's wrong?" asked Linus.

"I can't stop thinking about what he did!" Skylar spat out.

"What who did?"

"Some...what's the term?"

"Blockhead?"

"Yeah. Something some blockhead did 11 years ago!"

"Was it bad?"

"To me it was."

"If you ever need to talk with me, I'm right here." Linus comforted.

"Thanks, Linus..." Skylar sighed. He then pulled out the paper and hugged it. "I thought you were only sleeping, Kim. Why was he so mean?"

"Skylar, babe?" gulped Claudia, looking at the clipping. "What's that?"

"Some old newspaper clipping from August 11 years ago." Skylar trembled.

"Oh, d-don't stay up too late." she yawned before turning in.

"I don't believe this..." Skylar sighed before looking back at Claudia. He couldn't tell her about the clipping-yet. One day he would, though.

A little later, Snoopy, Gracie, Andy and Olaf were out with the Beagle Scouts on an early morning truffle hunt in Monte Woods. Howling instantly caught their attentions.

"Wolves..." explained Snoopy as Conrad chirped. "No, there's never been a werebird before."

"RUN!" screamed Olaf as Andy and Snoopy ran off, followed by the Beagle Scouts.

Gracie watched in confusion as Olaf tried pushing her towards the other two dogs. "We have to skedaddle..."

"Where were you?" asked Sally as she opened the door to see five anxious birds, two panting beagles and traumatized looks on their faces.

"Truffle hunting..." trembled Snoopy. "Then they came."

"Then WHO came? Genvieve?" she scoffed.

"Coyotes?" gulped Linus as his hair stood up.

"Wolves!" Olaf yelped as he and Gracie limped towards the two dogs.

"Wolves?" Sally trembled. "We have to get them to the vets."

"It's closed." yawned Thibault as he rolled onto his side. "And it doesn't open until 0900 hours."

"We're too late!" gulped Olaf.

"No, dumb-dumb. It means 9 am." Andy sighed.

"No wonder Marbles is so smart..." Snoopy thought.

"I hope the 'French Café' is open...I'm thirsty." said Gracie.

"Same." added Olaf.

"Ditto." replied Andy.

"It's always open." Snoopy reassured as he ran towards Marcie and licked her face.

"What, Snoopy?" grumbled Marcie.

"Table for four, Sweetie?" the beagle asked.

"Get your own table." she huffed before Snoopy began whimpering and giving her the puppy dog eye trick. "Fine, but only because I can't resist a puppy dog's eyes..." she gave in.

"Real smooth, Marcie..." snickered Peppermint Patty. "Are you ALWAYS gonna let him keep you up this late?"

"No; I think I'll get a few tips from Frieda on how to be a cat person." Marcie suggested as Snoopy's ears lifted and he collapsed.

"Yup, that's our brother-only cat he can tolerate is lazy-limp boned Faron..." pointed out Andy to Gracie.

"Good idea." Hans agreed. "Teach him lesson!"

"But do get a cat that can teach him the lesson." joked Linus as Charlie Brown sighed.

"I was thinking of a tom cat..." Marcie smiled to herself. "Or even a tabby..."

"Keep it away from the lasagna..." joked Sally.

**NEXT CHAPTER: MORE NIGHTMARE WEREBEAGLES?!**

**'Nightmare on My Street' written by J**effrey Townes, Peter Brian Harris and Willard C. Smith  
© Universal Music Publishing Group


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7: BORED GAMES 2.0, WEREBEAGLES(?) ****AND** **NOT-SO-DREAMY FACTS**

"And then, they saw a WEREBEAGLE!" exclaimed Violet as she held a flashlight over her face, telling a scary story to Michael, Sally and Eudora. After word got out about the beagles (and beagle-Dalmatian crossbreed) encountering wolves in Monte Woods, sleep had become scarce among everyone (except Rattler, Cobra and Ox).

"Forget Sleepless in Seattle. We're sleepless in Birchwood." joked Marcie.

"You're humorously weird, Marcie." an annoyed Peppermint Patty sighed.

"Sleep deprivation does do that." thought Lucy as Thibault and Charlie Brown tended to Olaf and Gracie, noticing markings on their paws as Claudia awaited the outcome. Thibault realized Olaf's marking was on his right back paw and Charlie Brown found Gracie's marking on her back left paw.

"SILVER!" shouted Charlie Brown.

"What is this, blockhead? Even more tales from Sparkyville?" Lucy fussed.

"But still..." Thibault began, "We better get their wounds checked out."

"I got silver." Franklin reminded.

"In which sport?" wondered Melanie.

"Is she serious?" Skylar asked.

"As a heart attack!" most of the kids gulped.

"Yup." was all Claudia could say as Frieda looked over Olaf's paw before sighing.

"Which of us is gonna tell Ox?" asked Frieda as Charlie Brown and Patty (Swanson) raised their hands.

"He's your boyfriend." insisted Charlie Brown.

"But you were the one who said hi to him on the first day of grade 4." reminded Patty.

"Just do something." huffed Peppermint Patty.

"I'll do it." smiled Lucy as she pulled out a bullhorn.

"Oh dear." the kids gulped.

"GET UP!" shouted Lucy into the bullhorn as Ox, Rattler and Cobra jolted awake, huddling up together. "They're up."

"What now?" Cobra asked.

"It's Olaf." Lucy explained to the three kids.

"Mamba, go back to sleep." yawned a groggy Rattler.

"NO!"

"Why?"

"He and Gracie got bit by wolves!"

"Don't tell us Werebeagles are coming." Cobra groaned.

"THEY ARE!" Lucy shouted.

"Olaf?!" Ox asked with a yawn.

"Yes, he and Gracie." replied Lucy.

"Gracie?" he asked. "Oh...Claudia's doggo."

"Now you know." sighed Cobra to herself.

"Yeah. They were bitten by wolves." Frieda explained. "Charlie Brown told me."

"Poor thing." Claudia hugged Gracie firmly.

"They'll be fine." comforted Skylar as he kissed Claudia's cheek.

"We will?" asked Olaf to Andy.

"Yes." soothed Andy.

"C'mon, let's play some board games." signaled Peppermint Patty. "All this werebeagle is driving me off my rocker."

"I'm exhausted, Sir." sighed Marcie. "But I'm also too scared to sleep. What if Olaf and Gracie ARE werebeagles?"

"Wow, for someone who seems fascinated by Verona and Damien's Werebeagle 2.0, you are antsy." the tomboy giggled. "Now, we've got Uno, Chutes and Ladders, Sorry, Monopoly and Risk."

"Risk, Sir. It'll pass the time." Marcie suggested.

"Count us in!" Sally smiled as she and Michael walked towards them.

"Sure." Claudia smiled as she held onto Gracie tightly.

"Of course." Skylar smiled.

"No thanks, anyone got Go Fish?" asked Eudora as Franklin pulled out a card deck and Melanie pulled out Mr. Gray's fishing hat.

All Franklin could say was "Not THAT Go Fish, Mel."

"Luckily it's Saturday, we can catch up on lost sleep." smiled Ox. "And snuggling with Olaf will be amazing. He's a great pillow."

"I am?" thought Olaf as Andy and Snoopy laughed. "Guess I am."

The round of Risk ended once Violet's alarm clock rang from her bedroom. "I'll get it!" declared Violet.

"I WIN, YOU LOOSE!" shouted Peppermint Patty teasingly.

"Good game, Sir." praised Marcie.

"Third place ain't bad." Skylar shrugged.

"Neither's fourth." Claudia added, blushing.

"I got second place." smiled Michael. "Maybe next time, babe."

"WHY AM I STILL HORRIBLE AT BOARD GAMES?" asked Sally in annoyance.

"You could've beaten me, Sal." Marcie reminded.

"True." Sally shrugged. "But I somehow suck at board games."

"Yeah, in fact-" the six kids' attentions landed on a newspaper clipping from under Skylar's pillow.

"I guess Linus and Schroeder's pillow fight lead to this..." shrugged Sally.

"Yeah. I wonder what it says." Michael squealed. "Read it, Marcie."

"I'll try, you two...sheesh." Marcie sighed as Skylar gulped. "Wow...this newspaper is old."

"It is?" Claudia asked.

"Must be over a decade old." she added.

"A decade?" asked Peppermint Patty. "That's 10 years."

"That's older than me." Sally blinked.

"What is?" asked Linus.

"Some newspaper clipping." shrugged Patty.

"Guys, check it out. This was published in August of 2008-that means 11 years ago." Marcie began. "It's about a DUI and murder."

"Give it back!" Skylar exclaimed.

"Who was involved?" asked Sally out of curiosity.

"Two cars-one carrying a man and a seven-year-old girl and another two adults with four small kids." replied Marcie as Skylar tried getting her attention without luck.

"Carlin..." Skylar groaned. "The clipping?"

"One moment, Sky. It says the man who caused the DUI's name is Dezmin...wait, is that a typo?"

"Typo?" questioned Skylar.

"Yeah, it says his last name's Grandin." explained Marcie.

"That's Claude's last name." Peppermint Patty realized.

"Someone must've added an extra D or forgot to cross off an I or misplaced the A or the G..." suggested Skylar knowingly.

"And how did a typo like that slip past the editors?" wondered Michael.

"They're right. I doubt it was a typo." Peppermint Patty realized.

"How many Grandins ARE there?" asked Sally.

"Only Grandins we know, Sally, are Claudia, Krissy, Kayla, Gracie, their mom and Temple." replied Marcie.

"Who's Temple?" Melanie asked, cutting into the conversation. "Cause I thought a temple is a building."

"Temple Grandin?" repeated Sally.

"Yeah, an autistic animal lover and speaker for ASD-Autism Spectrum Disorder. She has written many books." answered Linus. "Kinda reminds me of Claudia-animal lover, autistic, same last name-"

"No r-r-relation." replied Claudia in annoyance before gulping.

"At least you don't share the same last name as a comedian." shrugged Marcie.

"I'm not gonna sugarcoat this, I think Claude's relatives with a criminal." Patty explained.

"So's Shermy." Violet interfered.

"Hillary's mentally nuts." Shermy sighed.

"Yeah." added Charlie Brown. "We noticed during the summer of chaos."

"True."

"But, Mr. Gran-" began Sally.

"We meet a lot of Browns who aren't our relatives, it could've been the same with the clipping." reminded Charlie Brown.

"I wish it had..." sighed Skylar as Marcie handed him back the clipping. "He has Claudia's smile."

"A lot of people have smiles like Claude's." reminded Peppermint Patty.

"You're right." fibbed Skylar. "It's just coincidence."

"Or is it?" asked Claudia. "C-can I ask Krissy?"

"Sure. She a detective?" asked Patty.

"No, but she was alive b-BEFORE Detective Snoopy PI."

"Okay, we're gonna be making pancakes."

"Have fun."

Sighing, Claudia looked over at Schroeder, sitting a his toy piano happily and playing a hymn. Claudia remembered it from an Easter at Church. Frieda also knew the tune and began singing.

(Frieda)  
_Make me a channel of your peace_  
_Where there is hatred let me bring your love_  
_Where there is injury, your pardon Lord_  
_And where there is doubt true faith in You_

_Make me a channel of your peace_  
_Where there is despair in life let me bring hope_  
_Where there is darkness only light_  
_And where there's sadness ever joy_

"C-can I?" asked Claudia.

"Of course, hun." replied Frieda.

(Claudia)

_Oh, Master grant that I may never seek_  
_So much to be consoled as to console_  
_To be understood as to understand_  
_To be loved as to love with all my soul_

_Make me a channel of your peace_  
_It is in pardoning that we are pardoned_  
_It is in giving to all man that we receive_  
_And in dying that we are born to eternal life_

_(Frieda)  
Oh, Master grant that I may never seek  
__So much to be consoled as to console_  
_To be understood as to understand_  
_To be loved as to love with all my soul_

_Make me a channel of your peace  
__Where there is despair in life let me bring hope_  
_Where there is darkness only light_  
_And where there's sadness ever joy_

_And where there's sadness ever joy_

"Ready to do it again?" asked Frieda as Claudia nodded her head. "Good, hun."

"Ready." Schroeder smiled. "This is good for the fingers too."

_(Frieda and Claudia)  
Make me a channel of your peace_  
_Where there is hatred let me bring your love_  
_Where there is injury, your pardon Lord_  
_And where there is doubt true faith in You_

_Make me a channel of your peace_  
_Where there is despair in life let me bring hope_  
_Where there is darkness only light_  
_And where there's sadness ever joy_

_Oh, Master grant that I may never seek_  
_So much to be consoled as to console_  
_To be understood as to understand_  
_To be loved as to love with all my soul_

_Make me a channel of your peace_  
_It is in pardoning that we are pardoned_  
_It is in giving to all man that we receive_  
_And in dying that we are born to eternal life_

_Oh, Master grant that I may never seek  
__So much to be consoled as to console_  
_To be understood as to understand_  
_To be loved as to love with all my soul_

_Make me a channel of your peace  
__Where there is despair in life let me bring hope_  
_Where there is darkness only light_  
_And where there's sadness ever joy_

_And where there's sadness ever joy_

"Thanks." Claudia smiled.

"I did sing in a church choir." reminded Frieda. "How'd you know the hymn?"

"I j-just did." smiled Claudia. "C'mon, pancake time."

"Coming. Right, Schroeder!"

"We sure are." replied Schroeder.

"About time. " Frieda smiled.

**UP NEXT: EPILOGUE**

**'Make Me A Channel (Of Your Peace)' **written by Jon Cohen

© Sony/ATV Music Publishing LLC


	8. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE: PANCAKE TOWERS!**

_NOTE: I KNOW it was National Waffle Day when I wrote this..._

"Good news, everyone!" Ox exclaimed later that day as he and Claudia got out of Krissy's car. "Olaf and Gracie's wounds have been treated. No werebeagle!"

"Where are they?" asked a worried Patty (Swanson).

"They're b-being kept at the v-v-vets overnight." replied Claudia.

"Yup." Krissy replied, honking the car horn. "Hasta la vista. Pick you up at dinner, Claude"

"Bye, Claudia, you Bunny Wunny."

"Krissy..." blushed Claudia.

"Hasta la vista to you too, Señorita." Dolores called out as Jose giggled.

"Come on, we're making MOUNTAINS of pancakes!" exclaimed Sally.

"99, 100, 101, 102, 103, 104, 105." counted Eudora from the kitchen as Snoopy began making more pancakes than the gang could count.

"A WORLD RECORD FOR SURE!" stated Linus.

"Wow, they look so fluffy and floppy." Marcie smiled.

"There better be chocolate chip pancakes." Peppermint Patty complained. "Where're the blueberries and sprinkles? Where's whipped cream? Where's the chocolate sauce? Where's the maple syrup?!"

"I'll t-t-take my p-pancakes plain." Claudia suggested. "Unless you got M&Ms as t-toppings."

"Wow!" Ox stated. "Those towers are TALLER than me..."

"A first." added Andy.

"Wow." Snoopy smacked his lips.

"I hate this." huffed Skylar, eating a fruit bowl.

"Those pancakes sure are fluffy!" Schroeder remarked as Charlie Brown began juggling a stack of pancakes, only to get them on his face.

"Out of all the Charlie Browns in the world, you're the Charlie Browniest." joked Lucy as everyone began laughing-even Charlie Brown.

"I sure am." blushed Charlie Brown as Hans cut a pancake into a heart.

"Wow." Marcie smiled.

"Für dich." Hans explained as his freundin kissed his cheek.

"That means 'for you'." Schroeder translated to a confused Lucy.

"Oh..." Lucy realized.

"We should do this more often." Sidewinder stated.

"The pancakes or the sleepover?" joked Cobra.

"Both!" Rattler assumed.

"Yeah." Franco added.

"Best night ever!" smiled Sally.

"Yeah." Michael added.

"Indeed." Linus giggled as he put a blueberry pancake to his cheek and began sucking his thumb while giving Lucy a smug look.

"You and your stupid _pancake_." laughed Lucy. "You know I prefer waffles."

"Martin Luther King said 'I had a dream', my dream was to be wrapped in a giant pancake." Linus stated as a stack of pancakes toppled over, drowning the kids. "And it just came true."

"Just like in Helen Sweetstory's latest book: The Six Bunny Wunnies in Breakfast-Land." remarked Snoopy, chomping on a pancake shaped as a beagle.

"You gotta be kidding!" stated Lucy. "Breakfast-Land?"

"Sounds edible." Melanie shrugged. "Pass the syrup, Frankie."

"Wow." smiled Linus.

"Best sleepover ever indeed-and an even better breakfast." Charlie Brown agreed.

"Well, my blood sugar IS low...a pancake could help." shrugged Skylar.

"But who's gonna eat the rest when we're full?" Frieda asked.

"Not us!" Peppermint Patty declared.

"Agreed. Not us." Marcie reasoned.

"Fair enough." Charlie Brown shrugged.

"I could eat a horse..." thought Andy.

"Same." Snoopy wagged his tail.

Once the gang had eaten enough, Snoopy and Andy began devouring the pancakes and wound up swollen stomached and in too much pain to move.

"Welcome to our world, Snoop." Peppermint Patty teased.

"Oh shut up." Snoopy thought before burping.

"Yeah." belched Andy.

"Reminds me of him and the hotdogs." Lucy smiled.

"Yeah." Charlie Brown agreed.

"Poor Andy." sighed Rattler as she attempted to pick up Andy without any luck.

"I'll call when they're able to move again." joked Violet as everyone laughed.

**THE END**


End file.
